Bound
by Flagg the Dark
Summary: A century after Twilight Sparkle became a princess, her illegitimate son lives with his aunt and uncle in the Crystal Empire. Shining Armor tutors his nephew, Golden Dusk, in the art of combat and warfare, while Cadence tutors him in academics. While exploring ruins, Golden Dusk stumbles upon a black jewel. In doing so, he binds himself to an entity his family once destroyed.


_It has been one hundred and five years since Princess Twilight Sparkle had found out her destiny. Every Element of Harmony has been put in a state of magical slumber at the command of Princess Sparkle. She had hoped to preserve their power, in case any foul powers came into play. More so, however, she hoped to preserve them and their minds so that her best friends may still live on, as the Princess hoped to one day discover the key to immortality for normal ponies. The same year she claimed to have been mere days away from finding it, she somehow had a son. The methods by which she had this son are constantly debated, most believing it was a spell that backfired. Others don't believe it was so. Some claim she had a lover, others claim it wasn't an accidental spell. This son, Golden Dusk, seemed nothing like his mother, save for his fascination with magic. The young unicorn colt, however, was nowhere near as adept in the arcane arts as his mother. Nor was he interested in academic studies. As he grew older, his disinterest grew worse. _

_ Twilight Sparkle, deciding the young prince-to-be needed to be straightened out, sent him to live and learn with his aunt and uncle in the Crystal Empire. Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, whose life had been magically extended, were happy to tutor the young prince-to-be. Shining Armor, who decided the lad would be more interested in discipline than politics, tutored him in the art of warfare. At the age of nineteen, he still lives under the wing of his aunt and uncle in the Crystal Empire, and has taken on more responsibilities. _

_ Meanwhile, in Equestria, the birth rates of pegasai has dropped drastically, altering the climate of Equestria. The small town of Ponyville, once a luscious orchard town, has become a dry, arid place. The majority of the Equestrian populace has shifted to Canterlot, where the largest pegasus population lies, excluding Cloudsdale, which has shrunk in the past four decades as the demand for weather ponies grew. Prince Blueblood, practically immortal thanks to miracles of magic and medicine alike, rules over a district of the ever-growing Canterlot. _

* * *

Golden Dusk leaned forward on the sturdy railing of the balcony, watching the ponies of the Crystal Empire attentively. If they noticed him, they certainly didn't show it. The young unicorn stallion's coat was a pristine white, with a short-cut, golden mane. He wore a form-fitting cuirass of tempered leather, with a steel pauldron on his left shoulder. His cutie mark depicted a golden star, dipping under a horizon.

Golden Dusk sat for several minutes, silently watching the crystal ponies hustle about their business. Some weren't busy at all, and they simply sat idly, chatting with friends, family, or lovers. Golden Dusk sighed softly, and turned to go back inside. He didn't expect to find Aunt Cadence standing beside him, smiling softly as she stared off in the distance. Golden Dusk started, startled at the sudden appearance of his aunt.

The slender alicorn before Golden Dusk stood slightly taller than him, with a pale, light grayish cerise coat. Her long, flowing mane was a dark violet, with rose and pale gold streaks. Her eyes were a grayish purple, and a crystal, teal-colored heart within golden lace was emblazoned on her flanks.

After a moment, Golden Dusk turned back towards the railing, and glanced to Cadence quizzically. "What brings you to my little pony-watching post, Aunt Cadence?"

Cadence continued to stare off into the distance for a long moment, before she turned to Golden Dusk. "Your uncle is looking for you, dear."

Golden Dusk nodded, and moved to leave. Cadence lifted her hoof and motioned for him to stay. Golden Dusk tilted his head, arched an eyebrow, and looked quizzically at Cadence once more. "I thought you said Uncle Shining Armor wanted to see me?"

Cadence nodded, and turned back to the railing, taking in the various scenes taking place on the streets below. It appeared as though a stallion was proposing to a mare in front of everypony. "He does," she said at a length, "But so do I. Come," she turned slowly with a purpose, and walked slowly towards the door, "Walk with me."

Golden Dusk continued to stare at her for a moment, before quickly following. Aunt Cadence wasn't the type to have to say things in private. Whatever she said, everypony could hear it and be grateful they had, usually. This must have been important.

"What's on your mind, Aunt Cadence?" Golden Dusk asked, slowing his pace as he walked beside his aunt.

Cadence smiled softly and shook her head, "It's not what's on my mind, Dusk." she said, nodding at a Crystal Legionnaire positioned in the hallway. "It's what's on yours."

Golden Dusk blinked, and looked sidelong at Cadence. "What do you mean?"

Cadence chuckled lightly and stopped walking. Golden Dusk did likewise. Cadence faced Dusk, and looked into his eyes. "You've been acting strange, dear. We've all noticed it. You're locking yourself up in your room, you don't come down to eat with us in the dining hall... You haven't acted like this since you first came here at the age of ten."

Golden Dusk cocked his head to the side for a moment. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Aunt Cadence."

Cadence smiled and shook her head, and continued walking once again. "Of course not. But it doesn't make it any less true."

Golden Dusk sniffed, and followed once more. "How long have I been _'acting out', _Aunt Cadence?"

"For at least a month, dear." Cadence replied, stopping and glancing about as the two reached a crossroads in the palace halls. Cadence turned left, and Golden Dusk followed promptly.

Golden Dusk gave a weak chuckle, which quickly died in his throat. "That's... R-really? A month?"

Cadence nodded as the two stepped outside into a bright, vibrant garden filled with hundreds of different types of flowers. Cadence slowed her pace, stooped over, plucked a crystalline flower from its stalk, and inhaled its scent. She smiled softly, and passed the flower to Golden Dusk. "Yes, a month, dear. I know it's easier for you to think I'm just trying to get you out of your shell a little more," she said, grinning slightly, "Which, in all honesty, I am... But that's besides the point when I say, you really _have_ been acting strange, and it's worrying everypony... But me, that is."

Golden Dusk sniffed the flower and gave a small smile from the unexpectedly pleasant scent, before frowning and tucking the flower into his cuirass collar. "Why aren't you worried?"

Cadence smiled softly and looked to the sky. "Because I think I know what's wrong, dear."

Golden Dusk blinked, and tilted his head to the side, staring wordlessly at his aunt. Cadence looked back down, and her smile grew.

"Who is she, dear?" she asked. She saw Golden Dusk's confused look didn't fade, and sighed lightly. "I think you've found somepony. The apple of your eye, if you would. Who is she?"

It took Golden Dusk a moment to realize what she was implying. He started backwards, and glanced away, his cheeks warming. "I... I honestly don't think I have, Aunt Cadence."

Cadence's tender smile returned. Dusty gazed at her for a moment, before he sighed. That was the kind of smile that could make almost any living pony comfortable.

"She... She doesn't know me, I think," Golden Dusk began, scratching the back of his head. "I've only seen her a few times, up on the balcony."

Cadence's smile grew slightly. She stopped, and Golden Dusk did likewise a moment after. Cadence gazed around the garden, her mane blowing lightly in the sweetly-scented wind. "Well, why don't you find her and introduce yourself?"

Golden Dusk shook his head and stooped to pluck a yellow flower. "I can't... I'm too busy. And it would be weird, wouldn't it? 'Hello, my name is Golden Dusk. I'm a prince, and I've been watching you from my balcony for the past month... Want to get some dinner?'"

Cadence giggled softly, and shook her head. She set a reassuring hoof on Golden Dusk's pauldron. "You're only busy because you make yourself busy. Shining Armor has trained you well enough, I think you can miss a few practice bouts, and you're a smart colt, if you put your mind to it. I think you can afford to lose a day or two of tutoring, I won't mind."

Golden Dusk examined the flower carefully. A fat, round bee slowly climbed out and took flight, buzzing busily off to the nearest flower. "Perhaps... But what about me being... Well, me?"

Cadence shook her head and lightly patted Golden Dusk's back. "If she doesn't recognize you, perfect. See if she's interested in _you_. If she _does_ recognize you, so be it. Try to work around that."

Golden Dusk sniffed the flower in his hoof, and tucked it into his collar with the other. "I... Maybe. I think I might... Thanks, Aunt Cadence." he said, turning to her with a smile.

Cadence smiled, and nodded. "Anytime, dear. It's what I do." She turned to a batch of particularly vibrant flowers beside her, and carefully shooed Golden Dusk. "Now, go visit your uncle. I think I'll stay and make a bouquet..."

Golden Dusk blinked and thought for a moment. He started, and trotted off towards the nearest exit. "Oh, right! Goodbye Aunt Cadence!" he called as he disappeared into the halls.

Cadence smiled to herself as she plucked a bright green flower. "It's what I do, dear..."

* * *

Shining Armor stood in the midst of a large, shallow ring dug out of the tightly packed earth. His armor was freshly polished, though he didn't wear it. Instead, it sat on a mannequin, sitting a few meters away from the ring. His sapphire blue mane contained streaks of cerulean, phthalo blue, and several shades of gray, one of few things giving away his age. His coat was a turquoise white, and his cerulean eyes were slightly sunken, and filled with wisdom of a long, long life. A kite shield, covered with a single large star, with three smaller stars above it, was emblazoned onto his sides.

Shining Armor practiced slow, deliberate punches, both eyes closed, mimicking the movements of actual combat. He controlled his breathing, inhaling and exhaling at just the right movement, tensing the right muscles at the right time. He was in a trance-like state, when he heard the door to the barrack's courtyard open and slam back shut.

Shining Armor slowly opened his eyes, and turned to greet his visitor. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw his nephew, Golden Dusk, standing at the gate, wearing the armor he had given him all those years ago. It took a lot of tailoring and re-fitting whenever Golden Dusk hit a growth-spurt, but he loved that armor nonetheless.

"Hello, Dusk," Shining Armor said, dropping his practice stance, "What brings you here?"

Golden Dusk blinked, and cocked his head to the side. "Aunt Cadence said you needed to see me..."

Shining Armor arched an eyebrow and shook his head. "I never told her that..." Shining Armor's features slowly turned to a soft smile. "But since you're here, why don't you join me?"

Golden Dusk hesitated, and slowly trotted over to a mannequin similar to the one Shining Armor's solid breastplate was stowed on. He undid several laces, zippers, and buttons on his pauldron and cuirass, mounting them on the mannequin in a neat fashion. After he finished, he turned and strode slowly to his uncle's side.

Shining Armor grinned at Golden Dusk, "So, Cadence took you for a walk, did she?"

Golden Dusk looked quizzically at his uncle. "How did you know...?"

Shining Armor chuckled, and shook his head. "She's used the 'somepony needs to see you' thing before. She tells you that there's a pony who needs to talk to you, before you go off, she says she has to, too, then she takes you for a little walk to get you to admit something."

Golden Dusk cocked an eyebrow upward, "That's exactly how it happened."

"Like I said," Shining Armor began, shrugging softly, "she's done it before. I remember, when we were foals..." his grin faded into a nostalgic smile, "it's how she got me to admit I had a crush on her..."

Golden Dusk chuckled, smiling widely. "Really, uncle? I never thought you were the type to fall for parlor tricks."

"It's not parlor trick, o' nephew of mine," Shining Armor replied, "she's just really good at dealing with ponies."

The two exchanged another chuckle, and both struck a training stance, side-by-side. Both stallions reared up onto their hind legs, and spread their forelegs wide for balance. They moved their forelegs in slow, purposeful swipes, both with their eyes closed and their breathing controlled.

"So what did she talk to you about?" Shining Armor asked, sweeping his left foreleg to the right.

"She, uh... Got me to admit that I was having a bit of a problem even I didn't know I had." Golden Dusk replied, mimicking the movement with just a second's delay.

"What would that be?" Shining inquired, half-opening one eye.

Golden Dusk was silent for a long moment, though he continued the steady sweeps. "... Filly troubles."

Shining Armor paused for a moment, and closed his eye again. "Oh."

Golden Dusk took the first step, slowly sweeping left hind-hoof forward. "Yeah."

The two continued their slow, deliberate movements in silence for the longest time. The only sound was the scuffing of their hooves in the dirt, and the occasional grunt of effort.

Eventually, Golden Dusk decided to break the silence, stopping his practice altogether. "Could I be dismissed, uncle?"

Shining Armor slowed his movements, but did not stop them. "Whatever for, nephew?"

Golden Dusk was silent once again. He shifted uneasily, and sighed. "I want to leave the palace. Go out amongst the normal ponies. Pretend to be normal."

Shining Armor chuckled, and half-opened his eye again. "Normality is overrated. You're going out to explore those ruins to the east again, aren't you?"

Golden Dusk blinked, and aimed his head to the floor as he nodded. "Yeah."

"Take your armor and a blade, just to be safe. Be back before dinner, or Cadence will start to worry."

Golden Dusk grinned, and trotted excitedly to the mannequin bearing his cuirass and pauldron. He quickly donned his armor, and dashed for the entrance. Shining Armor stopped his practice movements, and turned to Dusk.

"Hey." he said, arching an eyebrow.

Golden Dusk stopped dead in his tracks, and turned to his uncle. "Yes?"

"If you find anything interesting, poke it with a stick before you try and take it home. If it starts howling, leave it alone. We don't need any ancient ghosts roaming the palace."

Golden Dusk's grin returned, and he gave a quick salute, before dashing out the door.

Shining Armor grinned, and slowly strode to his armor mannequin. With silent resolve, he donned his plate chest-piece. Lightly rapping his hoof against it, he smiled softly.

"It's a good life, Shining..."


End file.
